


Haunting Others

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Michiru writhed under a blanket for what seemed like hours.





	Haunting Others

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Michiru writhed under a blanket for what seemed like hours. *I recall viewing Hotaru suffering like this before she...*   
Her eyes became bigger as soon as Hotaru's happy spirit faded into view. *I will be with you in spirit?* Michiru winced prior to never waking up. Spirits were always together. 

 

THE END


End file.
